


Vile Beings

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [13]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, by the clown obviously LMFAO we dont do that here, gender neautral terms to call your significant other: the ominous humanoid creature i date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: That's what brought them to this moment where Danny lay face-down on Pyramid Head's lap, behind completely bared and exposed to the other's onslaught of spanks. He isn't holding back in the slightest, if the tears stinging the corner of the smaller man's eyes are any indication, meaning that he's truly unhappy with Danny's disobedience.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Pyramid Head
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Kudos: 72





	Vile Beings

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just caught up yesterday but now real life is kicking my ass again... please forgive me, im gonna be late from tomorrow again :(((((
> 
> enjoy

It's by the fifth smack does Danny feel his eyes water, and it makes him realize just how badly he's fucked up this time. 

He doesn’t have time to think of much else as Pyramid Head's hand comes down onto his reddened ass. The slap is obscenely loud, but not as loud as the yelp Danny cries out in response. He squirms on the other's lap, whimpering quietly to himself and desperately trying to keep his act together. 

Another particularly harsh spank has him immediately abandoning that train of thought. “A-Ah! Fucking _shit,_ Pyr,” he babbles weakly, unable to stay silent like he was meant to. The humanoid creature he dates hums ominously from behind him, expressing disapproval at his breaking of their rules. 

The Ghostface can't find it in himself to be upset about it though. His cock is painfully hard and constantly rubbing against Pyramid Head's thighs with every slight twitch of his aching form, but his behind _burns_ like it never has before, despite the fact that this isn't the first time he's been punished by his lover this way. 

You see, sweet Pyramid Head doesn't like it when Danny goes messing around with the other Killers. The creature had (nonverbally) explained to him multiple times that some of them are _far_ worse than he is and that he would be in way over his head if he actively annoys them like he usually has fun doing. 

Danny hadn't been convinced at first. He was a Killer too, for crying out loud! And his method was one of if not _the_ best way to get things done around here. He didn't see why he had to be afraid of any of the other measly puppets when he was perfectly capable of taking them on by himself. 

An unfortunate incident with the Clown quickly proved him very, _very_ wrong. Had Pyramid Head not gotten there in time… He doesn't like to think of what the vile excuse of a man would have done to his extremely drugged up and unaware form. His lover didn't blame him, of course, but he did make it very clear to him that he would eventually have to be punished for misbehaving, only when he was ready. 

That's what brought them to this moment where Danny lay face-down on Pyramid Head's lap, behind completely bared and exposed to the other's onslaught of spanks. He isn't holding back in the _slightest,_ if the tears stinging the corner of the smaller man's eyes are any indication, meaning that he's _truly_ unhappy with Danny's disobedience. 

The Ghostface swallows thickly and debates with himself, then exhales shakily. “I…” He starts weakly, then shakes his head in defeat. _“Torment,”_ he relents, feeling ashamed of himself for needing a break so early on in his punishment. Pyramid Head's demeanor shifts into one of concern and he settles a warm hand onto Danny's flushed ass, emitting a small noise of inquiry and tilting his head. 

“I'm okay,” Danny reassures his strangely gentle partner, though his violent trembling made him less believable. Calloused hands trail over his pale skin and he doesn't suppress his pleased shudder at the action. “Really, Pyr, I'm okay. I just… How many are we doing? 'Cause you're hitting _really_ hard…”

Pyramid Head takes one of his hands and begins tracing letters on the small of his lover's back. It takes Danny a moment to string them together and eventually form the words the other was trying to tell him, but neither of them were particularly good at sign language and growls could only take them so far. 

When he does, however, realize what the other had just written on his back, he whimpers in disbelief. 

_Fifty,_ Pyramid Head tells him, _forty for being bad and ten for speaking without permission just now._ When Danny doesn't respond, the Executioner drags his fingers on his skin a little quicker. _Too much? We can stop._

“No,” Danny objects quickly, nearly sitting up to face the other were his ass not so sensitive. “No, I… I want to do this. But maybe we can take a break every ten hits or so? I don't think I can take all fifty consecutively.”

Pyramid Heads grunts in approval and nods. He slowly massages the meat of his lover's ass, earning a gasp that makes him chuckle darkly. Danny sputters when the other thumbs at the puckered entrance between his cheeks, softly teasing the other to distract him from the stinging of his behind with pleasure. 

It seems to work extremely well as Danny keens and settles back into his lap, pushing his hips further upwards and wiggling them encouragingly. “Alright, I'm ready,” he announces excitedly, trembling in anticipation as he turns his head and gives the other a mischievous grin. “Start over from zero. Give me your best.” 

Pyramid Head laughs at his enthusiasm, then slams his hand down onto his behind once more.


End file.
